Ten
by DeadNotSleeping2048
Summary: What would have happened if there was no war? Tobias and Tris train the new recruits together and Tris gets to demonstrate that even though she looks harmless, she is the complete opposite.


Ten

**This is my idea of what might happen between Tobias and Tris if the war had never happened. I watched Insurgent today and I couldn't help myself my favourite description of Four.**

It was the morning of the choosing ceremony. Tris woke up late, threw her blaring alarm clock at the wall and glared at it. The boy lying in bed next to her smirked as he woke up, his arm tightening around her waist.

"You really are the epitome of a morning person, aren't you Tris."

"Shut up, Toby." Tris smirked sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

He pouted, giving her puppy eyes. "You know I hate being called Toby." He whined.

"That is exactly why I do it." She replied, planting a soft kiss on his still pouting lips.

One year ago, she would never have imagined her life to be like this. She had chosen Dauntless, something she hadn't expected to do until she already had. She had graduated, top of her class and was now the Abnegation spokeswoman for Dauntless, but she would be taking a break from that to help with the initiation process. She was going to be working with her boyfriend, training the new Dauntless recruits and she was ridiculously excited.

At breakfast, Tris and Tobias sat with Christina and Will, with their other friends joining them later. They ate enough to feed an army, and the playful banter around the table made Tris smile. Tobias interlinked his fingers with hers and she rested her head on his shoulder. She had never imagined that she would feel as comfortable around a group of people as she did now.

They all agreed to go and watch the ceremony, seeing as Uriah, Tobias and Tris would be training the initiates and the others had nothing better to do due to having a day off work. They sat at the back of the crowd of Dauntless. Tris decided to use the time to practice looking threatening.

It was easy for Four; his muscles and stature just screamed 'Unapproachable' and she remembered how terrified she had been of him. She was below average height and still skinny, even though she was much more muscular than she had been before becoming a Dauntless. Not only that, but Eric would be desperate to undermine her and make her look weak in front of all of the initiates. He was overseeing the whole process, and Tris knew that he still hadn't forgiven her for the time she'd embarrassed him and called him a coward during knife throwing training. If she wanted their respect, and she did, she'd have to earn it. And she knew from experience that she needed to be intimidating for that to happen.

Tris was waiting with Tobias at the bottom of the net. The last few initiates were still about to jump down. They were working together with the transfer initiates, of which there were nine. Three girls and six boys, mostly from Candor, but there were a couple from Amity and Erudite.

"Alright, transfers follow me. My name is Six and he is Four. We will be training you to become Dauntless." Tris spoke to the initiates.

Alex, a cocky Candor boy that reminded Tris very much of Peter dared to speak up. "Why are you named after numbers? Where's Five?"

He smirked proudly, as if his question was original. The others laughed slightly, but mostly looked scared of their trainers. Four stepped up to him, as he had done to Christina. Tris wasn't sure what he had whispered into the boy's ear, but she assumed it wasn't too nice judging by the way Alex's face paled dramatically.

The boy next to him, also from Candor, apparently didn't hear Four's threat because he thought he'd try to be smart as well.

"Aww look. Little Six has her big scary boyfriend here to protect her."

Four burst out laughing. He was having a proper laughing fit, his face turning red as he was nearly choking on the laughter. Uriah, who was also in the room, was rolling on the floor, desperately trying to restrain himself. The initiates looked terrified. Especially the boy who'd made the comment. He looked as though he wanted the floor to eat him alive.

When the two laughing men had finally managed to contain their laughter, after many death glares from Tris, Four straightened up and turned to talk to the initiates.

"You are so wrong. I am here to protect you from her. Trust me; she is a hell of a lot scarier than she looks."

Uriah nodded from behind him, having experienced Tris' anger one too many times.

"Yeah, right. She's barely five foot tall and has absolutely no muscle. I bet I could take her down within a minute."

"How much are you willing to bet?" Tris replied deviously.

"And that is the story of how one of the initiates lost his pride and all of his money within five minutes of entering the Dauntless compound." Tobias finished.

"Would you shut up, you're going to scare her. It's her first day of training; she doesn't need you making it even scarier." Tris grumbled.

"She'll be fine. She'd not afraid of anything, are you Angel?" He replied, hugging his daughter.

"No I'm not. I'm ready to become the best Dauntless the world has ever seen."


End file.
